


John's punishment

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Ianto, Dom!Jack, Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sub!John, Torchwood AU, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes plase in AU world where Dom/Sub realationships are the norm.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

John looked around and grinned at sight in front of him. Ianto and Jack lay, propped up in bed, reading. He was sprawled at the foot of their bed, naked, except for the collar around his neck that proclaimed he was theirs. John was very proud of that collar, he liked belonging to the two of them, they treated him well, understanding what he needed. He was just thinking of crawling up between them when there was a loud pounding on the door. Jack grumbled as he stood up and hurried out of the room. There were angry voices,  Jack's among them.

"John, get in here, Now!" he yelled.

John gave Ianto a worried look as he scrambled off the bed and hurried into the other room. Five very large men and a very angry woman stood just in front of the door, but John only had eyes for Jack, Jack stood with his arms crossed,  his face a cloud of rage.

"That's him, that's the filthy cur who raped my daughter." the woman shrieked, pointing a finger at John.

John shrank back against the wall, shaking his head as he sank to the floor. He knew he hadn't raped anybody, but it looked like Jack thought he had. Two of the men grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet. He went wild, twisting and kicking, trying to break free.

"Enough." a calm voice said.

Ianto had come into the room.

"Please let go of our sub until we figure out what's going on." Ianto said.

The two men looked at Ianto, who stared back at them until they let go of John.  John crawled across the floor to huddle at Ianto's feet, trembling.

"Now, just what are you accusing our sub of?" Ianto asked the woman.

"Rape, he raped my daughter." she screamed, her shrill voice making John flinch.

"When?" Ianto asked.

"Two nights ago." she answered.

Jack growled and Ianto groaned. Two nights ago they had given John liberty to go out on his own.

"Sir," one of the men said, " we have a warrant to take the sub."

He handed a piece of paper to Ianto, who read it, then handed it to Jack. He looked down at John, then back at Jack.

"We can't stop them from taking him." Jack said.

Ianto nodded. John whimpered and wrapped his arms around Ianto's leg. Ianto grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"You will go with these men, you will not fight them, and you will behave." Ianto told him, his tone leaving no room for argument. He looked at the men.

"He won't fight you." Ianto told them, "He is undamaged, I expect him to remain that way."

"Yes, Sir." one of them said, taking John's arm.

Ianto tipped John's chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"We'll get this sorted." Ianto told him.

John gave a small nod and meekly followed the group out the door.

"Rotten bastard." Jack fumed as he and Ianto got dressed, "we should just let him rot."

Ianto looked up from buttoning his shirt.

"Jack, John didn't rape anyone." he said.

"How can you be so certain?" Jack asked.

"By the way he's acting." Ianto said, "You know he gets all defiant when he know's he's done something wrong and doesn't want to be punished for it."

Jack thought about it, then nodded.

"Yah, you're right." he said, "So let's go get this sorted out."

They headed to the public holding cells. John huddled in a corner of a cell, his knees drawn up to his chest, arms around his legs, trying to make himself as small as possible.  Jack sighed as he walked over to the bars.

"John." he called softly.

John looked up, then scurried over, taking Jack's hand in his when Jack reached threw the bars.

"Look at me." Jack commanded.

John looked up, meeting Jack's gaze.

"Did you rape that woman's daughter?" Jack asked.

"No, I didn't rape anybody," John said, "I swear, I didn't."

He swallowed nervously and started to look away, but Jack tapped his chin, so he looked back up.

"I met a girl in a pub, nice looking, great tits, we had a few pints, then went back to hers." John said, "it wasn't rape, she was willing."

"He's right."

Jack and Ianto turned to see a man standing in the door way.

"My wife doesn't like to admit that our daughter is less than respectable." he said, "The only thing your sub did wrong is have sex with a member of the ruling family, that's punishable by 100 lashes."

"He didn't know who she was." Ianto argued.

"That is true," the man agreed, " 50 lashes."

"25, it's his first effence." Ianto countered.

The man studied John, then nodded.

"25." he agreed, "In the public square, in an hour."

Ianto nodded. The man turned and left. A guard opened the cell door so Jack and Ianto could get John ready. Ianto pulled John to his feet.

"You can take 25 lashes, " Ianto told him, running a hand down his chest, " you've taken more than that from Jack lots of times."

"And when your cute little ass is all nice and red and sore, " Jack purred in his ear as he spread John's ass cheeks and rubbed a thumb over his hole, " Ianto and I are going to take turns pounding it"

John shivered as Jack's words caused his cock to harden. Ianto grabbed it and started stroking it as Jack slid his lubed fingers into his ass. He hissed at the burn as Jack stretched him, then moaned when Ianto when Ianto squeezed the head of his cock. He whimpered when Ianto let go of him to enclose his cock in a close fitting cock cage.

"Bend over." Jack ordered.

John bent at the waist, sticking his ass out. Ianto held his shoulders as Jack spread his legs farther apart, then quickly slid a plug in to his ass. John wiggled his hips as the plug stretched his hole, preparing him for his Dom's cocks. Jack pinched his ass, then grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Let's get this over with," he growled, " I want to get you back home."

A guard led them out to the public square. He cuffed John with a pair of leather cuffs to a pole. Ianto caressed John's cheek.

" We can't put you in sub space," he said, " but you can do this."

John took a deep breath and nodded.

Ianto stepped back. A guard stepped behind John and cracked a whip, it snapped across John's ass and he jerked. He managed to remain quiet until the fifth strike, then he screamed and began to thrash about. It was humiliating that a stranger was punishing him instead of his Doms. Ianto watched, helplessly as panic over took John and he began to struggle. The whip struck fast and hard, making John scream and jerk about. Then it was over and John dropped to his knees, head hung down, sobbing. Jack and Ianto rushed over to him.  John started to fight them as Jack unhooked the cuffs and hauled him to his feet.

"Stop it." Ianto ordered, squeezing the back of his neck, "Stop it, John."

John collapsed against his chest and sobbed. Ianto gently rubbed his neck until he calmed down.

"Let's go home." Jack said.

They led John back to their flat. Jack led John into the bed room and shoved him face first across the bed.

"Nice work." Jack said, admiring John's ass.

The guard had raised welts in a criss cross pattern across John's ass with out ever breaking the skin. Jack yanked the plug out of Johns  ass and with a quick shove, buried his cock in John. John whimpered as Jack grabbed handfuls of his ass and squeezed as he began to quickly thrust. A burning pain and heat spread from John's ass along his spine, making him feel all soft and warm. This is how it was suppose to be, he thought, his Dom's using him properly, for their pleasure. He moaned and squirmed as Jack thrust harder and harder, then bit down on his shoulder as he came. John got lost in the pleasure/pain, a warm, hum filling his head as Jack and Ianto repeatedly used him. He came to a little while later, feeling a hand stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on the bed, his head in Ianto's lap.

"Hey there." Ianto greeted him.

"Hi." he whispered.

Jack handed him a bottle of water. John sat up, then flinched at the soreness than seemed to radiate from his ass over his whole body. Jack gently caressed his cheek.

"Ok?" he asked.

John nodded, eyes down.

"You were a good boy." Ianto whispered in his ear.

John relaxed. He had been punished, then forgiven. He lay back down with his head in Ianto's lap, humming softly as Ianto stroked his hair. He was safe and happy, his Doms would always make sure of that.

 


End file.
